


Within the Land of the Rising Sun

by Adnachie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Culture Shock, Hikaru - Freeform, Horny Teenagers, Prompts Accepted, Sibling Rivalry, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Teenage Drama, Teenage Hormones, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Wedding, english girl, japanese boy, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adnachie/pseuds/Adnachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Molly is flown off to Japan for the rest of her teenage years when her mother marries a wealthy business man from an upper class family, gaining a father, step brother and beautiful home in one day. But She faces many problems. The barriers of culture and class, making new frends and the loss of her freedom. She is placed in a prestigious school where family heritage means everything. Unfortunately Molly has no family heritage and her troubled teenage years becomes all the more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by the Ouran High School Host Club manga which I love! None of those character are in it although I will use some names or characteristics. I welcome prompts and Constructive criticism but please be kind. Read and comment and tell me where you'd like to see the story go.


	2. Landing on my slippers

After a dull ten hour flight Molly Appleton was not in the best of moods. Even on a private flight from London to Kyoto it was still unbearably long. The flight was comfortable, nothing like an Easyjet flight. Molly and her mother were well attended, but that wasn't what bothered her.

Several months ago her mother, Elizabeth had gone on a trip to the United Nations summit as a human rights lawyer, where she met Daisuki Fujioka and fell in love. According to Elizabeth it was love at first sight.

Molly had mixed feelings about the whole thing. For a long time her mother would take random trips and would sneak around, leaving Molly to fend for herself. Not that she minded, she had a lot of time to herself and got to mess around with her friends. But then one day her mum dropped a bombshell and told her she was getting married and that they were moving to Japan. Just like that. Molly finished her year at school and prepared to leave her cosy London life behind. 

As it turned out, the Hitachin family owned and ran a large hi - tech company - HITA-CO. Not only that the family was old and dated back...well a long way. They were upper class, where as Molly grew up in the nicer part of Camden Town. 

The plane began its descent into Kyoto. "Take a look out the window, we're here." Elizabeth for the hundredth time. She was giddy as a school girl and annoying as a toddler.

Reluctantly Molly peeked out of the oval shaped window and peered at the city bellow. Kyoto was an old city that dated back to 6th century AD. It was situated in a valley between three sides of mountains. The original city was laid out in traditional Chinese feng shui style. Three rivers rested in the valley below. 

The plane soon gracefully landed on a runway in Kyoto airport. The cabin crew wasted no time and quickly pushed the door open and allowed Molly and her mother to leave the small jet plane. Molly stepped on Japanese soil for the first time and felt the humidity in the stifling the air. The airport wasn't much to look at but there was an immaculate, black limousine parked directly outside their private. 

This was a strange experience for Molly. She had accustomed herself to the Transport for London network of tube, buses and boats. Never in her life had she been in a stretched car and despite her bad mood she couldn't help feel impressed. There was a strange cocktail of teenage emotions pumping through her. Elizabeth on the other hand had received her second wind, and became excitable. For her mother's sake, Molly bit down on her own apprehensions and forced a smile. 

A Japanese man in an immaculate suit stood beside the vehicle. To his left stood a teenage boy, a younger version of the man. This was Daisuki and his fifteen year old son Hikaru. The father stepped forward and greeted Elizabeth with an embrace. Molly caught Hikaru's facial expression, which mirrored her own. Old people being romantic, gross. 

Hikaru couldn't stand the show of affection. As discretely as possible, he cleared his throat. The message was clear so the two love birds promptly peeled themselves away from each other. A bright smile dominated Daisuki's round face and Elizabeth seemed to be glowing. He turned to Molly and took her hand, greeting her with a very English handshake. Molly, who had been practising her Japanese bow, was thrown and did an odd mixture of a handshake and a bow. 

Daisuki ignored the blunder and kept the cheerful grin on his face. "Welcome to Kyoto Molly-San." He said to the teenage girl. It was clear to Molly that he had been practising his English, as he managed to pronounce the 'ly' correctly. This was an improvement from the last time they met, when she accepted being called 'Mori'.

"Let me introduce you to my son Hikaru." He waved the boy forward and his son walked over without hesitation. But the boy had a blank look on his face and did a perfectly polite bow to Molly, his arms by his sides. Molly bowed in return, her hands crossed in her lap as females are expected to do. 

"Konnichiwa Daisuki-San, Hikaru-San." Molly said in her knew language, "It is a pleasure to meet you." 

As if on cue, Molly and Elizabeth remembered something. It was odd how they mirrored each other. Elisabeth pulled out a long box with a neat bow on it. She handed it over to her fiancée, who responded with a kiss on the cheek. Inside was a bottle of expensive champagne. Molly quickly handed over a large square box. It was wrapped beautifully in stripy paper with swirling ribbon about it. It rattled as she handed it to Hikaru with two hands, as is the Japanese way. He briefly bowed his head and attempted it, but did not attempt to open it.

"Let's go home," the father said. A tall, well built man came and opened the car door for the four people. It took a moment for Molly to realise that he was a bodyguard. They stepped inside, the ladies first and the men after them.

Inside the long vehicle it was very spacious and comfy. The seats were leather and bouncy. There was a mini fridge neatly tucked away. The four of them easily fit into the car with plenty of room to spare. The door was closed and they began their journey home.

For sometime they sat in silence, Elizabeth and Daisuki were giving doe eyes at each other. Molly stared at her hands and Hikaru sat like a statue.

"How was your flight?" Daisuki asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He spoke in English, perhaps in an attempt to settle Molly 's nerves. 

"It was good thank you. The journey was comfortable." Elizabeth replied cheerfully. "We watched a few movies to pass the time." 

"Ah so desu ka? What movies?" Daisuki asked.

"Bridget Jones Diary." Elizabeth announced proudly. "And one with super heroes, what's was it called Molly? The Revengers?"

"The Avengers." Molly corrected, cringing inwardly. 

Daisuki had another grin on his face. "You like Marvel films?" he asked the young girl, trying to connect. 

She simply shrugged. "They're okay."

The silence began again. Sometime later Daisuki attempted another conversation. "All of your belongings have been unpacked and placed in your bedroom, but you can redecorated it however you like." He explained to Molly. "Supper will be served at seven so you can rest and refresh yourselves. It is a long journey."

"Thank you Daisuki-San." Molly responded politely. 

A teenager's bedroom was their haven. It was their place of solitude, expression and retreat. Teenagers express themselves through their bedroom and spend a lot of time there. So naturally, when Molly found out she was moving to Japan she hit Google with searches of Japanese houses and bedrooms. It concerned her. 

Japan was made up of several mountains, so cities, towns and villages where crammed into valleys making their buildings and homes very small compared to the British. Most even slept on mats that were rolled out onto the floors each night. Molly liked her personal space so felt very apprehensive about this home she'd be spending the rest of her teenage years.

Molly stared out of the tinted windows throughout the rest of the journey. Japanese night-life had begun in Kyoto. They were driven through the city centre, which was busy, bright and colourful. The tall sky scrapers were lit up like large Christmas trees, but with advertisements for baubles. It was full of life and Molly spotted several quirky people on the streets; Lolita girls, cosplayers and even 'boyfriends for hire.'

The scenery soon changed as the limousine drove through narrow streets. From door to door paper lanterns were hung and glowed imperial colours synonymous to the Japanese culture. She saw the traditional wooden architecture with sliding doors and paper walls. Molly understand why they were built that way. Japan had earthquakes...often. And buildings built with wood and paper led to less casualties than a ton of bricks falling on people. Although the Japanese had found a way to build permanent buildings that could handle the stress of unsteady ground. 

Soon they were out of the city and we driving through the pleasant outskirts. The roads were clear and clean, winding through the valley. Soon the tight knit buildings were replaced with dense greenery. It was a battle for space and nature conquered the steep declines and rough terrain. 

The journey wasn't that long and more structures came into view, but they were more traditional. They arrived in Otsu, an area full of heritage. Most of the buildings were traditional but much more majestic. Otsu rested next to Lake Biwa, the largest fresh water lake in Japan. And Lake Biwa Canal was born from it.

There was such a great difference in Japanese architecture Molly couldn't predict what her new home was going to be like. Would it be like a Shogun palace, a Chashitsu or a modern piece of art? 

For a short while they were driven along the canal until they drove over an arched bridge and took a sharp turn up a long straight road. In front was a large red gate that opened up for them. What the Fujioka family called home stood proud within its high walls.

Tentatively Molly followed her mother out of the car. And gawked. The Hitachin home was like a palace to her eyes. It was a wide three storey masterpiece. It had the traditional charm of a Japanese home. Wooden outer structure, pagoda roof and an orange glow beaming out of the windows. But instead of rice paper for windows there was glass. And doors with hinges instead of sliding doors. Molly tried to catch her mother's eye, but she had been here before and the magic was lost on her.

Molly followed her mother and Daisuki up the clean steps and into her new home. The doors were opened by two men wearing coattails. As they walked through the door, they entered the genken, the place of limbo that was neither outdoor nor indoor. This spot served as the area to take off and put on shoes. Molly had prepared for this, as it was a major faux pas to walk indoors with the wrong type of footwear. Using her dancers balance, Molly deftly slipped off her shoes, stepped into the raised platform and stepped into a set of slippers that had clearly been laid out for her. They were pink with a warm pattern of Japanese flowers. 

What might have been called a hallway was an open space that could have been a ballroom. Parallel to the big front door was one large staircases that wound up and forked out to reach up next floor. The staircase was made from dark wood with ornate iron railings, painted the grand colour gold. To soften the noise made when using the stairs, red velvet covered the centre on the steps. The floor was plain, cream marble with a frame of red stone parallel to each contour of the room and was so polished Molly could see her face in it. Two sets of samurai armour stood either side of the of the staircase. The walls were high were cream and had gold framed mirrors on each walls. Several heavy red doors led to adjacent rooms, but gave no clue to what lay behind them. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and sparkled, brightening up the room. 

It was a surprise to find the interior heavy influenced by western architecture, making it look like a western palace with spots of Japanese collectables in place. Molly was stunned and felt like a little girl who walked into a Disney film. Several people lined up in front of the staircase, with serene faces and immaculate uniforms. Wait...uniforms?

Indeed, not only did the Hitachin family have a grand home, they had servants. People to change their beds, wash their clothes, cook their food and wait on them hand a foot. Molly couldn't believe her eyes. And couldn't believe how dense she was. After all they're did have a private plane, which they had used to travel between London and Japan several times in one year. And a limousine. Molly was beginning to question her mothers motive.

An elderly woman stepped forward, dressed in a plain, orange kimono, her grey hair pulled back into a bun. She took little steps in indoor sandals to reach the grouping. The air around her was dignified and Molly suspected that this woman was highly respected within the household.

“Welcome home Master Hitachin.” The old woman greeted in her first language, bowing her head.

“Thank you Ren Kimura. Allow me to introduce you Molly-San. Elizabeth's daughter.” Daisuki introduced.

Ren stepped forward, her eyes inspecting Molly. The young girl suddenly became aware that she was wearing scruffy jeans, converse and a skimpy vest she got from Camdem. Her attire looked dismal next to this woman's immaculate kimono. Molly felt weak under Ren's critical eye, she barely remembered to bow to the senior. “Ren-San is the Housekeeper. She runs the household for us and has offered to help teach you Japanese manners and etiquette.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kimura-Sama.” Molly said after quickly flicking through several titles attached to Japanese names in her head.

A still expression remained on the housekeepers face, and it was impossible to guess what she was thinking. 

“Hikaru, show Molly-San to her bedroom.” Daisuki instructed his son. 

"Yes father." Hikaru said with as little enthusiasm as possible and made for the stairs. Molly quickly caught up to him and followed.  
Silently he led her up the grand staircase and to the next floor. But he didn't stop, allowing little time for Molly to admire the continuity of the hall that flowed its way through the spine of the building.  
Hikaru gracefully walked up the next flight of stairs to the top floor. He promptly turned left and and walked down a long hallway before turning to the third door on the right. "Here is your room." He said in Japanese.  
Molly looked at the door for a moment and when she turned to thank him Hikaru had opened the door opposite. And promptly shut it behind him.  
'Well that was rude.' Molly thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she turned and entered her new bedroom.  
The lights were left on for her but were dimmed. It was large. Much larger than her old room. Opposite the door was a large window with a double bed in front of it. It was a typical western bed rather than an oriental one. In the center of the room wad a small, purple velvet sofa with a coffee table. It faced a wide screen TV that was attached to the wall. To one corner of the room was a neat desk set next to a large bookcase. There was a box on the desk, wrapped up in paper and a pink. Dumping her bag on the floor Molly went over and unwrapped it. The little gift tag had a message written in scruffy English. 'Welcome home Molly, I hope this will help you settle in.' It was the latest iPhone. It had been taken out of the packaging and set up for her in English. The sim card was in and it was fully charged. Molly couldn't help but wonder if Daisuki was trying to buy her love or was keeping tabs on her. Probably both.  
Exhaustion suddenly hit her like a London bus so Molly fell onto the bed and felt her bones ache and relax. She stared at the ceiling, with little hope that she'd fall asleep. Her mind had been overly stimulated with bright colours and a strange culture. It was hard to find fault with this home. It was beautiful and Daisuki seemed nice. He was trying hard to make Molly feel comfortable but there were two things weighing heavily against him. He was not her dad, and this was not her home.

\---  
Knocking on the door woke Molly from her unexpected nap. Dozily Molly tumbled over to the door and opened it to find an elderly Asian woman standing at her door. It took Molly a few minutes to gather her wits and recognise the house keeper she met a couple hours a go. "Kirimi-Sama." Molly said after a moment  
"I have come to help prepare you for dinner." The housekeeper said patiently.  
'I thought it was food that needed preparing.' Molly thought but wisely kept the remark to herself. 'Best do as I'm told.'  
"Perhaps Molly-San would like a shower whilst I pick out some clothes for her." The woman suggested.  
"Okay, where is the shower?"  
Rin's eyes seemed to narrow. "In your room of course."  
Molly's eyes widened and she turned around realising there was another door in her room. "An en suite?"  
Excitedly Molly rushed over and opened the door. Inside was a marble bathroom with a large bathtub, walk in shower and fancy toilet. Quickly Molly kicked off her slippers and practically dived into the bathroom. The housekeeper watched the door close as a small smile crept onto her face.

 

Konnichiwa – Hello

-san - Informal title that is attached to equals of any age.  
"Ah so desu ka?” - Is that so?

-sama – A formal/respect version of -san that can be used for any gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far, although its just the beginning. I don't really know where this is going so give me some prompts and ideas and I'll do my best to reach them!


	3. Dinner is served

Hikaru, Elizabeth and Daisuki waited inside the living room for Molly to show herself for dinner. She was late but it seemed that Hikaru was the only one to notice. As he pretended to read a comic from one corner of the room, his father and Elizabeth sat close together on a sofa. They held hands and spoke about their wedding plans. Hikaru noticed them holding hands above all. In his mind it was something his father never did with his Hikaru's mother. 

His straight laced father had suddenly revealed a new side and it wasn't Hikaru's preference. He wasn't used to seeing affection so blazoning laid out there. So when Elizabeth let out a giggle and kissed Daisuki on the cheek, Hikaru was hot with a cold sweat and the sudden urge to vomit. 

The doors to the living room opened and Ren walked in, leading Molly. She had washed and changed her clothes. She wore a strappy yellow dress with a cream cardigan. Her wavy blonde hair was combed and pulled back into a ponytail. She may have improved her appearance but it didn't hide her heritage. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Molly offered, fidgeting with her hands. 

"Not at all." Daisuki replied. "Your mother and I were talking through our plans for the wedding." 

Another set of doors opened up to the dining room. The master of the house led them through.

Hikaru noted how Molly stopped and gawked at the dining room. It was a long room. It ran the entire length of the building with several doors along the wall to lead to the garden, kitchen, hall or living room. Five glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, twinkling like glass constellations. Their reflection caught in the polished wooden floor. With her mouth wide open she circled round the room. She'll need to rein that in if she wants to blend in Hikaru thought to himself.

To one end of the long dining table four places had been set. Fine China had been set out and two tall candles sticks were lit. They took their seats, Elizabeth and Molly on one side, facing Daisuki and Hikaru. Moments later the starters were brought out. A small plate of tempura shrimps with a dipping sauce. 

To be truthful, Molly wasn't fond of fish. Which was going to be difficult as that was the staple diet of Japan. With most on the land made up of mountains it was difficult to rear farm animals.

Everyone except for Molly tucked it. She did not want to be rude or create any situation, but her stomach was already turning at the thought of putting the little fish in her mouth. Hesitantly, Molly picked up one of the battered shrimps, dunked it into the sauce and popped it in her mouth. The sauce was dark and tangy, a mixture of soy sauce and rice vinegar to cut through fatty taste of the batter. Luckily the sauce was strong and mostly covered the fishy taste. She quickly ate the rest in a bid to get it over with faster, whilst the rest enjoyed the starter. As soon as she swallowed Molly reached for a drink of water to wash it down. 

Daisuki and Elizabeth seemed to miss it, but Hikaru noticed her behaviour. She was in a hurry to get the course over with. Was she trying to get the evening over with? That thought annoyed Hikaru, so he took extra time to enjoy his favourite dish. He was the last to finish. For the first time that evening Hikaru let out a sigh and smiled. "Delicious!" He proclaimed, something that was so out of character. His father raised an eyebrow towards his son. "Tell chef to make that tomorrow as well, but twice the size." Hikaru instructed one of the staff as they took his plate away. He glanced at Molly for a second. 

She caught onto his glance, and it made her feel uneasy. But then the stare turned into a large grin. He might have seemed friendly but Molly could smell the teenage stench of 'fakeness' anywhere.

In an attempt to defuse the situation, Daisuki turned his attention to Molly. "Do you like your room Molly-san?"

Molly nodded eagerly. "Oh, it's lovely thank you. I've never had such a large bedroom. And a bathroom to myself." She explained. Hikaru rolled his eyes. She seemed to lay out all the information about herself like a book to be read. "But I would like to put some photos up,” Molly continued.

Daisuki nodded. 

"Do whatever you like, darling." Elizabeth said to her daughter. "We could put in a ballet bar if you'd like." 

Molly's eyes lit up. "That would be great, thank you." 

As she spoke, the main course was served. Eel served with rice in a sticky soy sauce. Hikaru watched Molly closely, waiting for her to annoy him. He wasn't disappointed.

She turned to her mother and spoke softly in English. "What is this?" 

"It's eel." 

Molly visibly turned green. She peered at the dish like it was a disease on a plate. The fool didn't know that it was an expensive delicacy. 

She picked up the chopsticks in her clumsy hand and tried to copy Hikaru and his father. She took a large lump of rice and tiny bit of eel. Slowly she placed it in her mouth. She chewed begrudgingly, fighting her gag reflex.

Hikaru saw this as the adults enjoyed their food in silence. "This is really good. You two should serve this at the wedding. "

Molly went cold. She looked up at the boy opposite her. He smiled, just like his father. “Don't you you agree Molly? "

The girl paused. Any talk of the wedding made her shiver and she didn't really want anything to do with it. "I think you should serve both English and Japanese food"

"Well most of the guests will be Japanese so perhaps western food won't be such a good idea. " Daisuki pointed out. 

I'm going to starve... Molly thought to herself. 

"Will there be a wedding cake?" Molly asked hurriedly. 

"Of course," her mother replied. 

"I recommend fruit cake." Hikaru piped out. 

"Chocolate would be better." Molly argued.

"Fruitcake is more sophisticated."

"But everyone loves chocolate. "

Hikaru smirked. "I can see it now, all the guests talking to each other with brown teeth." He began to giggle.

"And everyone will congratulate the couple for choosing to serve chocolate rather than a boring fruit cake," Molly raised her voice, almost rising out of her seat.

"Molly." Elizabeth said curtly. Her daughter looked back, a mixture of teenage hormones staring back at her. She nodded towards Molly's plate, "You haven't eaten anything. "

The girl looked across the table and saw all the other plates had been left bare, whilst hers was still full of rice and eel. She looked down and felt her tummy twist. "I'm not hungry." 

"Perhaps you'd like some chocolate cake?" Hikaru asked in an overly polite manner. "Sakura? Do we have any cake?" 

The maid he called to stepped forward and shook her head. "There is none left., Hikaru-sama."

"So desu. I ate it all earlier." Hikaru said with a smile "I'm sorry Molly-san ."

After some internal debating, Molly decided it wouldn't be a good idea to call him a spoiled little shit. Instead she turned to her mother, "I'm really tired. May I be excused? "

It was at that moment Ren stepped forward, who had been watching from the sidelines and told Molly she would lead her to her room. The young girl nodded silently and followed the graceful old lady.

Molly felt her stomach growl halfway up the stairs, making a gurgling sounds. She regretted leaving her food but couldn't go back now. She'd look even more stupid. 

"Thank you Sumi-sama. " Molly said politely beside her door. She watched the mysterious lady bow and walk away in her indoor sandals and and beautiful kimono. 

She walked back into her bedroom and decided to inspect it further. The large telly had all her DVD's and video games stacked neatly on either side. Her retro game consoles had been set up ready for her and a region two DVD player was wired up. 

Her electric and acoustic guitars were hanging on the wall above the sofa. She picked up her acoustic guitar and began strumming. It was out of tune so she spent a little time correcting it. She began strumming and didn't intend to play anything in particular but it soon turned into 'Venus in furs' by Velvet Underground. Soon Molly was enveloped in the beat and the music, nodding her head and tapping her foot in time. She had that look about her that musicians get when their fully absorbed in their craft. 

A light knock on the door broke her from her reverie. Setting down her guitar carefully on the sofa Molly quickly answered the door. Behind it was Ren, holding a plate of sandwiches cut into triangles with the crusts off. In the other hand was a cup of English breakfast tea. With a smile she handed it over to the girl, who accepted it gratefully. 

"Arigatou, Ren-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, and that it isn't boring. I have a vague idea of where this story is going but I'd love to heard you're deas or wishes XD Think of me as you're genie :)


	4. The Tour

To Molly's surprise she slept well. The bed was soft, fresh and spacious. Back in England she often rolled out of the single bed and found herself on the floor in the morning with bruises and a crick neck. Not today though. 

The teenager rolled over to peer at the alarm clock next to her. It read 8:06. It was far too early to get up.

Molly rolled back over, putting her back to the clock with the intention to lie in for at least two more hours. But the sun was shining through the curtains and the birds were chirping like hyperactive children. So despite her best efforts to relax, the sun and the birds dragged her out of bed. 

She tumbled into the bathroom, hopping out a moment later to slip on the bathroom slippers allocated to her. Molly walked into the shower and relaxed. As her mind began to clear she settled herself. There wasn't anything planned for the day so she could wander round and get to know her new home. So far she new how to get from the hall to her bedroom. And she had not seen anything of the garden yet; as it was dark by the time they arrived.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Molly got dressed. She chose light blue jeans, a cream vest with Banksy art on it, the one with the little girl and the red balloon. Quickly she put on her make - up and tied her wavy blond hair into a side plait. Putting on her indoor slippers she ran out the door in her hurry to fill her empty stomach. 

Despite being a dancer, Molly was a renowned klutz, and today was no different, in her hurry to fill her empty belly, she ran into the boy who slept in the room opposite hers; Hikaru. 

"Crap! I'm so sorry! I mean - gomenesai..." Molly said, eventually reaching the Japanese language and bowing to the offended party.

Hikaru didn't say anything; he simply looked at her disdainfully, seeming to tower above her. He had a dark look in his eye. After a moment he walked off towards the staircase. 

Molly watched him for a while then headed in the same direction. She walked behind him several paces, her slippers slapping the heels of her feet. Suddenly Hikaru turned on her. "Are you following me?"

Molly stared at him blankly, blinking for a moment before responding in Japanese. "No...I'm getting breakfast..."

Hikaru sighed heavily. He began walking again, only this time Molly waited a little while longer before following him. 

Despite her best efforts, the girl still found a way to irritate Hikaru. She hadn't even been here for 24 hours and he felt like she was everywhere. He couldn't believe this girl was going to be his stepsister. 

They entered the dining room but this time it looked entirely different. The large red curtains had been pulled back to reveal the large lush garden. The sunlight flooded the room so there was no need for the great chandeliers to be lit. Daisuke and Elizabeth were already sat at the table, absorbed in distinguished newspapers.

Breakfast had already been laid out. There was toast, pastries, fruit, an abundance of cereal and fresh tea and coffee. Feeling the pangs of hunger Molly raced to the table, over taking Hikaru. She sat beside her mum, who was eating a bowl of fruit with black coffee. Without hesitation Molly reached over and grabbed cinnamon bun. Hikaru's favorite and mental choice for the morning. A maid approached Molly with a pot of tea. "English Breakfast for you Molly-sama?"

Molly nodded eagerly and grabbed the sugar pot as the tea was poured for her. She placed two generous spoonfuls of sugar and just a small drop of milk. As Molly sank her teeth into the 'Hikaru's' cinnamon bun, a plate of bacon rashes and scrambled eggs arrived to the table. Molly's blue eyes lit up and sparkled as she eyed up the fresh food. 

Hikaru seized his opportunity. He grabbed the plate of bacon and simply poured it onto his own plate, leaving none for Molly. He then took several slices of toast and a bottle of ketchup. Molly watched with envious eyes as he constructed a tower of bacon sandwiches. 

He then reached for a jug of fresh orange juice, but Molly beat him to the punch. She poured herself a large glass, leaving only a few drops in the jug. She then looked the boy pointedly. 

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, but he magically changed his facial expression as he addressed his future stepmother. "Elizabeth, could you pass me that knife? I need it to cut these sand-" 

With a thud, a sharp edged knife landed next to Hikaru's hand, blade stuck in the wood. It wobbled from the force that sent it flying across the table. Molly's hand lay out stretched from the throw. 

Silence fell in the dining room, as Daisuki and Elizabeth lowered their newspaper at last. "Sugoi! Great shot Molly!" Daisuki cried loudly, impressed by the aim.

Hikaru couldn't believe his father. Molly threw a knife at him, and that was impressive? Or was he really that desperate for Molly's aproval? 

Molly simply put the oddness down to the Japanese culture and made herself a bowl of cereal, adding small amount of milk. She began chomping noisily. 

Daisuki then looked at the tower of bacon sandwiches in front of his son. "Hikaru, are you really going to eat all of that."

The boy simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a growing boy."

The breakfast table then fell silent. Molly ate her bowl of cereal and was about to leave when her mother addressed her. "Daisuki and I are going to pick out flowers for the wedding later, would you like to come?" 

Molly paused for a moment, unsure how to answer. She opened her mouth to decline the invite but was interpreted. "You should go Molly-chan, it'd be a good opportunity for you to practice your Japanese." Hikaru said with a kind face.

"Well I was going to have a look around the here," Molly explained, trying to wiggle out of the awkward situation. 

"We won't be leaving for a few hours from now, so you can do both." Daisuki explained. He then turned to his son, "Why don't you show Molly around?"

Hikaru's face dropped momentarily. He then waved his hand in front of his face. "I'm show sure Molly-chan doesn't need a guided tour."

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "Actually she has a terrible sense of direction." 

"Thanks mum," Molly grumbled. She suddenly directed her attention to Hikaru. "Why don't you come along and help your parents pick flowers?" she suggested with a faux smile. 

"Thanks for the offer but I don't know anything about flowers. Besides I have plans." Hikaru explained. He was prepared for her trap.

"That's settled then. Hikaru will show Molly around, then we'll go to florist in a couple hours." Daisuki announced, pleased with himself for some reason. 

Suddenly Hikaru stood up. "Let's go then, Molly-chan. I'll show you the library first." He then walked away, heading towards one of the many doors leading out of the dining room. He walked so fast Molly had to skid across the floor to catch up.

She did her best to keep up, it seemed he was in a hurry to get the tour over with. Molly wasn't used to wearing slippers so she kept her eyes to the floor in an attempt to not trip up and make an ass of herself. The walk to the library was long and took many turns. Left, right, through the door on the right, then the second corridor on the left. 

After a long walk in silence they were in front of two large doors. Hikaru pushed them open to reveal the huge library. Large bookcases lined the walls. They were so tall, ladders had to be used to reach the top shelves. Two comfortable red sofas faced each other in the center of the room and a desk faced a large window showing the beautiful garden. 

She peered through the glass and admired the pink cherry trees and the carefully placed boulders typical to Japanese gardens. It seemed like a dreamy garden, where a young girl could meet the love of her life. Some tall, handsome boy and the garden would always be their special spot. Perhaps have an exciting affair. It would be fun to sneak around and keep a romantic relationship secret. Perhaps that’s why her mum kept it a secret for so long.

The load slam of a door startled her out of her daydream. Whizzing round Molly found herself alone in the serene room. Hikaru had abandoned her. She would have ran to the door but there wee three doors leading into the room and they looked exactly the same. I should have been watching where I was going instead of watching my feet.

The fact she was now lost didn't upset her. What Hikaru had just told her through his mean actions hurt her a lot more. He didn't want her here.

Molly's eyes began to sting. Quickly she shook her head and suckered in her breath, refusing to be defeated. She'd get back at him some how. She never had a sibling and didn't know how but she would find a way. 

Often in times of distress most people think about a specific person that inspires them or go to for help. Usually this is a family member like a parent or grandparent, but in Molly's case she went to her best friend. Pulling out the new iPhone from her pocket, Molly quickly logged into Facebook and messaged Charlotte Hadland. 

Molly Appleton and Charlotte Hadland had known each other since primary school. They had grown up together, nurtured each other and experienced their first everything's together. First day of school, first detention, first boyfriend, first kiss, first disco, first concert, first heartbreak. They cried together when Molly told her she was moving to Japan. But even though they were hundreds of miles apart, they could still count on each other. 

While Molly was usually calm, sensible and grown up, Charlotte was passionate, daring and loud mouthed. She had four older brothers so she had to be. Together they were a force to be reckoned with as they pulled out the dormant emotions in each other. 

After sending the message that Charlotte wouldn't read for another eight hours, Molly realised she had to find her way back to the dining room. At random she picked a door and walked through. It led to a long corridor with multiple doors on either side. She chose to ignore the doors for now and follow the path in front of her. There were no clues or signs pointing anywhere, so she had to rely on her own wits to fix the issue at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're starting to see some rivalry between our main characters. As usual, send me comments and prompts :D


	5. Lost little fishy

Utterly lost, Molly followed the path, walking past a long line of samurai made up from ancient suits. They all differed in colour and appearance. Some had horns or a manes of horsehair. The colors ranged from red and orange to black and blue. They were beautifully elaborate and intimidating, but hardly practical. 

She didn’t know how long she had been lost for, but she was wondering if anyone had sent a search party and if it would be best to stay put.

She walked to the end of the corridor and found two new ones that led in opposite directions. At random she chose right and followed that. It led to another hall and another junction, and then another. A few more turns later and Molly was back where she started, facing the line of samurai. 

"How is that even possible?" she asked out loud. 

"You're going round in circles," a voice said behind her. 

Molly spun around to find Ren stood several paces behind her. She wore a plain green kimono with silk slippers and her hair tied up into a neat bun. Molly visibly relaxed and walked towards the woman. 

"Konnichiwa Ren-sama," Molly greeted politely. 

"Konnichiwa Molly-Sama," rent replied. She looked at the young girl knowingly. "Hikaru got you lost didn't he?"

Molly paused for a moment, her mouth open in an awkward response. Ren smiled to herself. "He enjoys playing pranks on people." 

Prank? Molly wasn't sure Hikaru's feelings towards her could be explained as jovial. Nether less Molly responded simply, not wanting to add oil to the flame...yet. "So desu." age agreed. "Please could you show me to the garden? It's a lovely day,"

"Certainly." Ren replied with a calm smile. "Sakura-san!"

"Hai!" a new voice answered behind Molly, who jumped out of her skin and turned around to find one of the serving girls smiling at her. Molly's eyes flickered back to the head-maid who seemed to know exactly where her staffs were at all times. "Please fetch Miss Appleton some outdoor shoes so she can wander the gardens."

"At once!" Sakura said before walking off.

"Please follow me, Molly-sama." Ren instructed politely leading Molly down a different hallway. The head-maid walked with a calm purpose, taking small steps in her slippers. Instead of turning right like Molly did, she turned left, walking towards a large window. The corridor then veered to the right and revealed glass sliding doors. Sakura arrived moments later with Molly's converse. Eagerly she pulled them onto her feet and stepped outside. She turned and expressed her gratitude to Ren. 

The old lady simply smiled. "I am sure you will find your way soon," she said before turning around and walking away. Molly wasn't sure what she meant, so assumed that she needed to practice her listening skills.

In that instance, the garden became Molly's favorite place in her new home. It was large and lush. The garden surrounded the home and varied in style through out. There was a paved area with neatly trimmed shrubs planted in horizontal lines. In the center there was a large water fountain. It was a typical feature to be found in an English estate. Steps led away from the fountain and onto the large green lawn.

It had been recently cut. The smell of freshly cut grass was ripe in the air and there were lines leading up and down the length. The lawn itself spread out around the estate, with the patio following the edges. Molly walked across the grass, enjoying the solitude. As she approached the back of the estate she heard trickling water. Ahead was a tall wall of bamboo. A bunch of staves had been tied together at the top to create an arch. 

Curious, Molly walked through and discovered her favorite part of the gardens. She stood in front of a large pond. Graceful koi fish swam amongst water little and reeds. The pond was framed with boulders and hardy shrubs and moss. A weeping willow leaned over the water, dipping its slim branches. A small wooden hut sat above the water on stilts.

Smooth stepping-stones sat in top of a lush, moss carpet. Like a child on adventure she walked over the stones, which led towards the hut. Molly noticed a gap in some shrubbery as she approached the pond. On closer inspection she found rough steps leading up a steep hill. Molly felt herself drawn to the unconventional route and walked through the bushes to follow the unclear path. Red maple leaves brushed her legs as she made her way up the rocky hill. A clear stream ran across her path, so a small arched bridge had been built. The clean water nourished the moss and plants. Squirrels darted from tree to tree as little birds washed themselves in the streams shallow water. 

A little way off a gong resonated through the trees softly, catching Molly's attention but not disturbing the peaceful area. Molly hopped over the bridge and walked along and a rugged path, lined with stone lanterns that were covered in moss. She soon found the source of the sound. A few yards ahead stood a shrine. Smooth steps had been built and on top stood a tall statue of a woman. Beside her were a small copper gong and a man stood before the woman, his head low and respectful. 

The shrine fascinated Molly. The area had been cleared to create this little spot of worship, and everywhere else in the garden was immaculate. But this shrine was covered in moss and lichen. Ivy and weeds had settled in the area. Even the deity rest was partially covered in moss, as if she wore a green kimono. It was a stark contrast to the rest of mansion. 

Suddenly the man worshipping the deity turned around and spotted Molly. The girl felt her cheeks heat up; worried she may have intruded on a personal moment. "Sumimasen, I did not mean to intrude." she bumbled out. She quickly added a bow.

The man simply smiled and walked over to her and bowed in return. "Do you have a request for the goddess? " he asked, his face creasing as he smiled. 

"Oh, no....I was just exploring. " Molly said. 

He simply nodded. "You must be Molly-sama. I am Shota, the chief gardener."

The girl was taken aback, and then came round to her common sense. Of course he knows who I am. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Molly responded politely. 

"You obviously work very hard, these gardens are beautiful." Molly found herself saying. 

Shota chuckled warmly. "Nature does all the work, I merely give it a helping hand." 

Molly stole a glance at the friendly man. She guessed he was in his forties; his face was friendly and warm but thick with creases and tanned by the sun. His hands were rough and dirty, and unusually large for an Asian man. His green overalls were covered in mud and grass stains, but Shota seemed to carry them like modest, badges of honor. 

"I need some help with my last job, would you help me?" Shota asked out of the blue. 

Taken a back, Molly answered without thinking. "Yes, I mean hai."

Shota led Molly towards the pond. He walked confidently over the slippery steps whilst Molly took extra care, aware of her clumsy nature. As they approached the pond, Shota pulled out a tub from his pocket. 

Fish food? Molly realized. He needs help feeding the fish? She didn't understand his motive, but didn't feel right to question him. He popped the lid off the fish food and poured some into the girl's hands before gathering some in his own. Together they began to scatter the flakes across the large pond. The koi quickly approached the surface and gobbled down their lunch. 

The water was clear enough to appreciate the scales of each fish. The colors ranged from black and white to gold, red, yellow and blue. Each one was unique and beautiful in its own right. They all crowded round to the feast, but one wandered around the group, nibbling at stray flakes. 

It was quite a plain and boring fish. Whilst the others had an array of grand color and pattern, this loner was plain white all over and stood out of the water like a ghost. It did not approach the other fish, only remained close enough to get a little food.

Shota then did something remarkable. He approached the waters edge and stuck his empty hand below the surface, wiggling his fingers. Molly watched as the other fish moved away after receiving their fill. This allowed space for the ghost koi to swim over to Shota. He poured flakes into his hand and allowed it to eat from his hand. 

"It would starve if you didn't do that, wouldn't it?" Molly asked the gardener.

"Hai." He answered. "Many people believe fish don't feel emotion thus don't have a society, but that is not what I have found..."

The ghost fish swam away after having its fill. Shota stood and turned to Molly. "Allow me to escort you back to the house." He said before walking out of the exit. Molly followed as they walked in silence. It wasn't awkward, just peaceful.

"It's so quiet here." Molly observed, realizing she no longer heard the constant drone of sirens and traffic she was used to in London. 

However, Shota shook his head. "No, there is plenty of noise." He corrected, looking around the garden, "The birds are singing, the crickets are chirping and the wind is blowing through all the trees."

Molly listened carefully. Although it sounded like the ravings of an old man, he was right. It was nature's music.   
"Molly!"

The girl looked towards the house and saw her mother waving. "It's time to go!" 

Quickly Molly turned to Shota. "I hope to see you again,” she said before running to her mother. 

 

Hai – Yes  
Konnichiwa - Hello  
Sumimasen – I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was okay, I'm not too keen on it.  
> Sorry it took so long, life got in the way :(


	6. Opportunities

Molly sat to one corner of the limousine as her mother and future father in law went over their wedding plans. She watched silently as they decided where the ceremony should take place and where the reception should be. The car journey was so smooth that Molly almost forgot she was in a moving vehicle. It was awkward. And also annoying.

Just before she left London Molly had just passed her driving test, which was no easy task. It took a year of practice, tests, failures and near misses to finally pass. Her grandparents were going to buy her a car, but then she was told she would not need it. The legal driving age in Japan is eighteen. Molly was seventeen. It felt like a kick in the teeth. 

Her mother had insured Molly on her vintage mini Cooper which was making it's way to Japan, but that meant nothing now. Molly lost her independence when she was dragged from London. 

Within a short time the limousine pulled over and the door was held open for them by a chauffeur. They stepped onto the pavement in a nice retail area. A large florist welcomed them in with sweet aromas and bright colours. Elizabeth led them in as, Molly dragging her feet. 

"Konnichiwa!" The shop owner bellowed, bowing low to the new customers. Daisuki and Elizabeth greeted them and began talking in fluid Japanese, explaining their needs. Molly stood to one side, carefully listening to the conversation. But it was dull. So very dull.

Her mind wandered and before she new it she lost track of the conversation. She stared out of the shop window, half watching the world outside and half day dreaming. People went about there business, running errands or enjoying their lunch breaks in the sun. A long line of children appeared through the square, accompanied by teachers. They walked in pairs and wore yellow anoraks to protect themselves from the unpredictable showers. They were about six years old and unbearably cute! Most of them had their hair cut short to prevent head lice. 

They walked down the street in an orderly fashion. As they walked across the road, someone familiar walked by them. Taken a back, Molly focus on the moving figure. His head was down, his styled ginger hair blocking his face. "Hikaru?"

"Molly-San!" Daisuki called out. "We can't decide, could you give us you're opinion?"

Distracted Molly wandered over, doubting herself. If Hikaru wanted to go into town he could have shared the limousine, it's not like there was limited space. 

The happy couple were pondering over two floral arrangements. One was quintessentially English, with red and orange roses and pink carnations. The other was typically Japanese; simple with orchids and branches of cherry blossoms. It was obvious who created what. "Which one do you like best?" they asked her. The pair looked at Molly with hopeful puppy eyes.

"Neither." Molly stated bluntly, stabbing the florist with criticism. 

“I mean, their both lovely. But we can do better." she carried on. The girl looked at Elizabeth and Daisuki closely. They were holding hands, their happiness shining off them like the Japanese sun. 

"It's pretty rare for two people across the world to find each other and fall in love. You both come from very different cultures," Molly explained, "That should be celebrated."

Daisuki and Elizabeth stared at her for a moment, taken back by her sudden eloquence. She then turned to the florist who had been moved to tears. "I think we should put the English roses, lilies and cherry blossoms together with eucalyptus."

"A wonderful combination!" The woman declared. 

"Yes, it's lovely." Elizabeth staid, smiling. "We'll stick with that theme for the bouquets, corsages and pins." 

As the adults worked out the finer details Molly wandered around the shop until a woman approached her. 

"You have a good eye for flowers," she observed. 

"Thank you." she replied, wondering if all Japanese were this kind and polite.

"One of my staff has gone away on maternity and I am in need of an extra pair of hands." The woman began to explain. "Would you like to work for me on the weekends?"

Molly blinked. "You should know, I don't know much about flowers..."

"I can teach you."

"My Japanese isn't very good," Molly pointed out.

"The best way to learn is by working."

"I've never had a job before." The girl admitted. 

"There's a first for everything," the store owner explained, a kind smile of her aged face.

Molly thought for a moment. “...Okay then. When do I start?" 

The owner smiled. "Saturday at 9 am. Don't be late." And with that she walked off. Promptly afterwards Elizabeth walked towards her daughter, "We're finished here."

Elizabeth led Molly and Daisuki out of the scented shop. "Let's grab some lunch." Daisuki suggested. It wasn't part of the days plan but Molly couldn't find any reason not to that wouldn't offend her future step - father. 

They hopped back into the limousine and we're immediately driven to a new destination. When Molly stepped onto the street she was greeted with a building that looked like a geisha house. Inside was very different. The expensive lacquer furniture sparkled and the paper lanterns lit the room in an orange glow. A smartly dressed waiter walked over and greeted Daisuki. "Mr Hitachin. Your table is ready for you."

Molly's eyes narrowed. Table? He clearly booked it.

Their table was square shaped with a pristine white table cloth. The waiter held out a chair for Molly to sit in. As she sat down (with the help of the waiter) she saw that the few people who were eating were well dressed, in suits, day dresses and kimonos. The teenage girl knew she was dressed impropriety in jeans, converse and a rolling stones shirt.

"You should have dressed a bit better Molly, " Elizabeth scolded her as Daisuki chose wine to drink with the help of the waiter, again. 

"I didn't know we were coming here," she protested.

"Don't try that Molly, Hikaru told you." The mother said under her breath. 

"What?" Molly protested but it was too late. Her mother lowered her head to read the menu, signalling the end of the brief conversation. The waiter handed Molly a menu. Dutifully she opened it to find the page full of weird squiggly lines. 

Kanji....We meet again. 

Whilst Molly understood Katakana and Hirogana, Kanji was still very difficult. Panicking Molly flicked through the pages, hoping to find the English version of the menu. It turned out it wasn't that kind of restaurant. 

She spent some time sweating over the complicated symbols, unable to decipher any of them.

"Come on Molly we're waiting." Elizabeth complained.

"I can't decide," Molly lied.

The waiter approached the table. As the couple gave him their orders Molly struck a eureka moment. 

"I would like the chicken katsu curry," she announced, pleased she had the sense to pick out a common dish.

"I'm afraid that isn't on the menu," The waiter pointed out. 

Molly felt her face heat up. "Oh...then which chicken dish would you recommend?" 

"Chicken karrage is our most popular dish," he suggested. 

"I'll have that."

In one fluid moment he took the menus and left the diners to enjoy their wine. Molly felt the burn of her mother's eyes. She avoided the glare at all costs, looking around the restaurant at the artwork and other tables. Daisuki, noticing the tension picked up the bottle of wine and offered Molly a glass. Silently she shook her head.

The silence dragged on for a while longer until the food arrive. The three of them began eating...in silence. 

After a while Elizabeth broke the silence. "We have some news for you."

Molly stopped mid chew. Her skin covered itself with goosebumps. The last time her mother said that Molly's life was turned upside down. 

"The English school we picked out has closed down. There was an earthquake that made the building unstable." Elizabeth continued to explain. "So we have decided to send you-"

"Are you sending me to a boarding school?!" Molly cried out loud in English, her emotions pulling her back into her native language. 

"No! Of course not." Her mother replied softly. "We've enrolled you in Ouran High school Academy."

"The same school as Hikaru." Daisuki said as if it was helpful. 

"We know you really wanted to go to the grammar school but Ouran Academy is fantastic." Elizabeth offered.

"Academy? Is it a private school?" the girl asked dubiously. 

"Only the best." Daisuki and Elizabeth answered together. Since when did mum only want the best? Molly wondered, remembering her mother settle for the cheapest things. All her clothes used to be second hand. The furniture was second hand and the food they ate came from the cheapest place available.

"Me? In a private school?" Molly questioned out loud, knowing she was never going to suit the life of a rich kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this. Been really busy with work.  
> As always, rate and prompt!


	7. Smells like Teen Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you guys! I kept you waiting for so long!
> 
> I was hit by a sudden X-Men (Wolverine/OC) obsession and it had to be satisfied. Therefore I have begun a new story called Mutant Refugee. Please please read it.
> 
> From now on I plan to keep them at the same number of chapters. Again, I'm very sorry for the wait.
> 
> Please oh please read, review and prompt!

Molly was lost. Bit by bit her life had been taken away from here. Her home, her friends, her school, her independence had been stolen. She felt as if fate had plucked her out the best part of her life, and dropped her in the middle of a hot, alien rainforest with a shitty survival kit.

When she got home from the most awkward lunch out ever experienced in Japan, she stormed straight into her bedroom and locked herself in. It was one of the few places she could find her way to.

If anyone came to check on her, she wouldn't have known. She cranked up her stereo to full volume and put on one of her favourite bands, Queens of the Stone Age.

She threw herself into her desk chair and opened her laptop. Her heart pounding she typed Ouran high school Academy' and pressed enter. Despair hit her like a football into the chest.

The 'school' looked more like a palace. It was a grand piece of architecture with multiple floors and towers reaching up into the sky. It was perfectly symmetrical with a hint of go thick influence but bright and shiny. It was still intimidating. The gardens were huge. Tall iron fences framed the school and a long lines on grass led up to the main entrance. Glistening fountains decorated the grounds to add some more character. 

As Molly dug for more information she found that the school had incredible facilities. Several libraries, many music rooms, multiple science labs and computer rooms. 

Groaning, Molly sat back in her chair and cringed. This was the kind of school that royalty would attend and Molly was the furthest away from prestige that anyone could get. She knew that this school was going to be hell. 

Molly's aggressive, teenage hormones grabbed hold of her and threw her into a whole of self pity and hate for everyone else. She grabbed her guitar and began mindlessly strumming. She began playing her own tunes, then blended into the music pumping from her stereo smoothly. She carried on this way for some time, until her knuckles ached from strain and her finger tips were sore. Seeking further distraction she faced the large TV and switched it on, along with one of the old game consoles she had collected. With her music still filling half the first floor of the house, Molly submerged herself into her game. 

This behaviour was typical of Molly went something went wrong or she didn't get her way, at least that's what Elizabeth said to Daisuki. She had convinced herself that this was for the best. After all Molly was young, she learn to adapt.

Little did she know that her daughter could kick off like a firework stuck in the ground if pushed really hard. Most teenagers are very good at keeping secrets fr their parents, but for Molly she didn't even have to try. Due to her intense work Elizabeth was rarely around, and when she was her head was deep in foreign papers and policies. She was entirely clueless of the antics Molly got up to, whether it was out of choice or not remains to be seen. And boy were there antics...

Daisuki was unsure. He wanted to be a father figure to Molly, but thus far had failed at with his own children. He didn't know how to handle teenage girls, especially one with such 'shady' up bringing. But he trusted that his fiancée new best.

Hikaru on the other hand couldn't give a rats ass. This whole situation was a mess and neither Elizabeth or Molly belonged in his home. In fact there being here ruined all chances of his 'real' family getting back together. He didn't like either of them, especially Molly's loud, obscene music. So when Daisuki asked him to fetch Molly for dinner, he simply smiled and headed towards their bedrooms. But he intentionally didn't knock on her door, simply turned around, walked back and told his father that Molly didn't answer the door.

An hour or so later when Molly finally came downstairs and asked when dinner was, she was met with blank stares.

"You missed it." Daisuki said hesitantly. 

"I came and asked if you wanted anything but you didn't answer." Hikaru stated.

Molly growled. "You did not." 

“Perhaps you didn't hear him." Daisuki offered, trying to keep the peace. 

Hikaru sighed and shrugged. "I'm not surprised over that noise coming from your room. It sounded like a cow was being slaughtered."

The girl clenched her fists. "It's Queens of the Stone Age you idiot."

“Molly!" Elizabeth cried out from her seat.

"I'll ask the chef to make something for you." Daisuki suggested, feeling sweat moisten his brow.

"Fuck that I'll make it myself!" Molly yelled as she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen. 

"Molly get back here and apologise!" her mother shouted out in English. 

"Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of cows being slaughtered!" Molly shouted back with a fistful of attitude. 

Her stomach rumbled as she caught the scent of left over food. Using her nose to guide her, she followed the smell into the kitchen, where some of the staff gathered to pick at the left overs. They crowded round the table chatting and laughing to themselves. They only noticed Molly as the doors slammed behind her and she strode across the room to the largest fridge she'd ever seen. They fell silent and watched as the girl rummaged around. 

Molly didn't recognise half the food. She went through the cupboards one by one, messy up the chef's meticulous organisation of his foods and condiments. Despite his frustration he approached her and was about to offer a meal. Before he could open his mouth Molly whirled around. 

"Where is Hikaru's food?" she asked, her green eyes a blaze with fiery determination. 

"In that cupboard," he replied, beads of stress forming on his brow.

With a wicked grin Molly grabbed a box that had been left aside. She put it under the cupboard and swept her arm across the shelf, pouring all of Hikaru's favourite food and snacks into the box. 

"Ack!" the chef cried as the kitchen staff giggled. "Molly-sama, perhaps I can make you something more nutritious and filling," he all but pleaded with the girl. 

"No thank you." 

The chef was hit with the hard whip of rejection. Little did Molly know that this chef was one of the best in Japan. All he ever wanted to do was make exquisite food for exquisite people. Instead, he had just been fobbed of for junk food and sweets. 

Mood swings made her hungry. And food tasted better when it was your enemies. So with the box full of Hikaru's food, she stomped upstairs. Giving into her teenage anger she charged into Hikaru's bedroom and kicked the door closed. 

Determined, she rummaged through the snacks. The first thing she found was a pack of wasabi peas. She hated wasabi peas and so she scattered under the sheets of his bed. She then found a jar of salmon flakes so she poured them into his underwear draw. She crumpled octopus snacks into his pillow and then scattered cheetos all over the floor, chairs. She stuck grape flavoured gum inside door knobs and draws. For good measure the raging teenager scattered a large bag of gummy sweats all over the place. By the time she was finished Hikaru's room was a hideous mess and it stank. Her mother would be pissed when she found out.

Leaving some of the nice looking treats in the box, Molly closed the door of Hikaru's room and settled down in her own. She put on Nirvana - Smells like Teen Spirit, so loud she couldn't even hear herself chew on poptarts, potato chips and green tea flavoured KitKats.


	8. There's another one?!

“Molly-chan. You can have you're lunch break now.” Aika said.

“Thank you, Aika-san.” Molly responded. She promptly got her belongings and left the florist for her break. 

She really like her boss, Aika. She was kind, patient and had the knack for putting everyone in a good mood. It must have been her gentle temperament. It meant that no matter what was going on in Molly's life, there was always somewhere she could escape.

And Molly really enjoyed working in the florist. It was calm, quiet and smelt amazing. It definitely helped her with the Japanese language, as she was forced to speak to people. Kanji was still a problem though.

Things had gotten worse in the Hitachiin household. Ever since the 'dinner incident' Molly and Hikaru's behaviour towards each other worsened. They didn't even try and hide it anyone. 

In retaliation to Molly trashing his room Hikaru sneaked into her room and put itching powder in all off her clothes. The result left her with an awful rash for days.

After that, Molly took his clothes and dyed them all pink. Then Hikaru took a pair of sheers and destroyed all of her clothes, even her favourite band t-shirts. He then threw the strips of fabric all over her bedroom, leaving her with no clothes to wear.

Soon their parents stepped in. They were both grounded and had locks put of their doors to prevent any further harm. Hikaru was furious, especially because Molly was still allowed to go to her weekend job. Daisuki and Elizabeth had ordered some replacement clothes, as they weren't allowed to go shopping, use the internet or their phones. Molly didn't mind. The mansion and it's grounds were so huge she could easily entertain herself. But for the boy with a silver spoon in his mouth it seemed like the worst thing that ever happened to him.

Psh, baby. Molly thought.

So their sibling war had been put on hold, for now. Molly had no doubt Hikaru would get his own back at her once they were no longer grounded. That didn't matter. She would be ready.

Molly was so wrapped up in her scheming she wasn't looking where she was going till she bumped into a tall figure.

“Oh sumimasen!” She said instinctively. She looked up and her jaw dropped as she found the constant thorn in her backside looking down at her. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

The auburn haired boy blinked at her. “Excuse me?” 

“You're grounded, remember?” Molly yelled, pissed off that he was breaking the rules. 

The boy stared at her, not understanding why this English girl was shouting at him. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Hikaru, you know exactly what I'm talking about.”

His eyes widen. Molly stopped talking, wondering why he was looking at her in such a way. Suddenly he grabbed her arms. “You know Hikaru? Is he okay?”

Molly went cold. “What do you mean is he okay?” Had he lost it? Maybe I pushed him too far.

The boy sighed in frustration before pulling out a picture from his wallet. “We're twins.” He said, holding the picture out to her.

With a shaky hand, Molly took the picture. Her blood went cold. Sure enough there was Hikaru...with his twin brother. “There are two of you?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“Yes.”

“...I think I'm gonna be sick.”

The boy took her by the arm and guided her to a bench to sit down. He waited patiently as Molly took some deep breathes.

After a moment she looked at him. “I don't know you're name.”

“I'm Kaoru.” He said with a soft smile.

“I'm Molly.” She responded. They sat in silence for a moment, not sure where to being. “How come you're not living with Hikaru?”

Kaoru sighed. “When our parents divorced, they decided to separate us.” He ran his hand through his auburn hair. “We normally meet every Saturday, but he isn't here yet.” He then looked at Molly. “Didn't you say he was grounded?”

Molly didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. She was still reeling from the information. Their parents split them up? That's awful. “We're both grounded.”

Kaoru frowned at her. “Why are you both grounded?”

“Oh, right,” she paused, realising how ignorant they both were. “Er...did you know that your dad is getting married?”

The way his eyes bulged out answered her question. 

“To my mother.” Molly added.

He was taken aback. They sat next to each other for a while, in silence. After a moment he peered at her through his long lashes, “I guess that means we're going to be step-siblings.”

Molly simply nodded, before taking a deep breath. “Anyway, Hikaru and I haven't been getting along. We'd been fighting pretty bad, so now we're both grounded. No internet or phones until the wedding. I'm only allowed out on Saturdays because I have a weekend job.” Molly explained, feeling guilty that her teenage tantrums had led to this.

Kaoru nodded. “Hikaru can be really difficult sometimes.”

Molly looked up through her blonde, loose curls. “You're nothing like your brother.”

He simply nodded. 

“I'm really sorry.” She added, feeling awful for him. “I can't imagine what you're going through. I can't believe your parents would split you up.” 

Kaoru sighed heavily. “It's mostly our mother. She was so angry she decided she didn't want me to speak to my father or brother, but I still managed to keep in touch with Hikaru.”

There was a silent 'click' in her head. That's why Hikaru was so upset about being grounded, it meant he couldn't see or speak to his brother.

“Look,” Molly began. “Why don't you meet me every Saturday for lunch, and I can keep you up to date with everything that's going on.” She offered, hoping it would give him some comfort.

Kaoru's amber coloured eyes shone at her, clearly grateful. “That would be great.” He said with a smile. “When is the wedding?”

“Three weeks.”

“Wow, that soon.” He said.

Molly nodded. “I know its weird. But they genuinely love each other.” She explained. 

They sat in silence for a while longer. Kaoru looked at her, “I'm sorry if my brother has been an ass to you.” he said honestly. “He doesn't get along with other people that well sometimes.”

She placed a smile on her face. “It's no problem. I've been asking for it.” She told him, although it did serve as a distraction from her own problems. “It's been kinda fun. I've never had a sibling before so I don't know what it's like to fight with one.”

“What are you been fighting over?” He asked, a hint of the mischievous trait glistening in his eyes.

Molly preceded to tell him about the pranks they played on each other, which made Kaoru laugh and smile. He wasn't like his brother very much. He was much more mature and calm. They actually got on really well. She even had to admit to herself, he was pretty attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, read, review and prompt please! XD


	9. Drenched

Molly waited thirty minutes to be picked up from work. Her mother's car had arrived that morning so she insisted on picking up Molly herself instead of the chauffeur collecting her in the limousine.

Of course, as soon as Molly finished work the heavens opened. It was monsoon season so the weather was erratic and when it rained it poured. One moment it would be bright and shiny and the next it would be grey with torrential rain. 

By the time Elizabeth finally rolled up in her precious classic Mini, Molly was thoroughly drenched and pissed off. To add insult to injury Elizabeth insisted on putting down newspaper on the seats to protect the upholstery of her beloved vehicle. 

As she was driven home Molly sat seething and dripping.

"How was work?" Elizabeth asked, choosing to ignore her lateness. She really was the definition of blonde bimbo 

"Wet!" Molly spat.

"Darling, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said sweetly. "Our appointment with the caterers lasted a lot longer than we expected."

The girl rolled her eyes, sick of hearing anything to do with the damn wedding!

"Don't you want to know what food we're going to serve?" Her mother asked enticingly. 

"No."

"Molly." She said in her warning tone.

The teenage girl huffed. "I'm cold and wet and I want to go home." 

The rest off the journey passed in awkward silence. Gradually Molly began to calm down, comforted by the familiar smell and sound of the Mini. She just wished she was in the driving seat.

Her thoughts turned on the twins. She had offered to pass a message on to Hikaru but for some reason Kaoru asked her not to. It put her in a difficult position. On one hand she felt guilty for separating them further and wanted to make amends for it. But there was probably a good reason behind his request, and she didn't want to upset another twin. But if Hikaru found out she wont definitely pay.  
\---  
As soon as the Mini stopped in front of the house, Molly jumped out and walked straight in, not even waiting for her mother.

Ren-Sama was waiting for her with a sympathetic smile and a warm, dry towel. Molly kicked off her wet converse and took the towel to dry her messy blonde hair. Her feet slipped into her warm slippers.

"I have prepared a bath for you." Ren said softly. "Would you like some tea as well?"

"Yes please Ren-Sama." Molly said gratefully, thankful that someone was looking out for her.

"Is it raining outside?" A sharp, annoying voice said behind her. 

Hikaru stood behind her with a cocky grin on his face. It took a lot of will power for her not to punch it off him.

"This way Molly-San." Ren instructed, skilfully separating the two teenagers.

Politely she followed, still feeling the sly grin behind her.  
\---  
"Thank you so much Ren-Sama." Molly said yet again.

She sat in a traditional Japanese bath with a strong cup of tea. She had been stripped down and sat on a stool as Ren poured warm water over her and scrubbed her clean. Apparently Japanese liked to be clean before climbing into the bath, which baffled Molly. 

As she climbed into the large tub Ren took her wet clothes and brought her a warm dressing gown. She then pulled the shutters closed so Molly could have some privacy. She was then left alone in peace.

Molly sat in the bath for sometime. The floor of the bathroom was dark slate with matching wall tiles. Next to the bath was a sliding door that could offer a good view of the garden, wanted time alone with her thoughts. 

It was quiet. No traffic noise or sirens going off to disturb the tranquillity. Through the sliding door Molly could hear the birds tweeting and singing their evening song. Relaxed, Molly sank down in the tub and closed her eyes.

She must have nodded off, because she suddenly sat up as she heard a loud splash.

Cautiously she peered over the bath and saw Hikaru soaking wet, preparing himself for a bath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Molly cried.

"Having a bath?" He offered, seeming genuinely confused.

"Get out!" She screamed, feeling her face burn. 

Hikaru simply sighed and stood up, brazenly. It was only then she realised he was stark naked. Before she saw anything she covered her face with her hand.

"If we're going to be siblings you need to learn to share. " The boy said, walking over to the tub. Squeaking, Molly moved to the far corner and draw her knees to her chest, covering herself. She would have bolted out of there like a startle cat, but her dressing gown was on the other side of the room. She would have to give him a full view of herself to make her escape.

Hikaru slid into the tub and let out a sigh of pleasure. He wasn't phased by the situation at all. He sat back and stretched his arms, taking lots of space and pushing Molly to one corner. 

They sat in silence for some time. Molly kept her eyes down on the water.

"Aren't you getting pruny?" Hikaru asked, peering at her through his auburn hair.

Ever suspicious of him, her eyes narrowed. "I like baths." she stated.

"Me too."

Dammit. She would be in here a long time. 

It suddenly became a battle of resistance. Molly did not want to leave the tub first and give him a good show of her birthday suit. But the bath was very hot and she didn't have a good tolerance for high temperatures. 

A wild thought suddenly popped into Molly's head. Kaoru and Hikaru were identical twins, so did that mean they were identical all over?

With that question bouncing off the side of her head, Molly couldn't stop herself sneaking a peak at him though her blonde hair.

Hikaru's arms stretched around the edge of the bath, and his head was tilted back. His eyes were closed.

His limb were long with smooth curves. He wasn't particularly built but he wasn't lanky either. He had a hint of muscle across his torso and Molly suspected they would grow more over the next few years but he would still have a boyish charm. His chest was smooth and hairless and he had pale skin. He was darker than Molly but quite pale for an Asian. 

Suddenly Hikaru's eyes fluttered open. Molly promptly turned the other way , blushing profusely. The boy snickered, "What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a boy naked before?"

Silently Molly took a sudden intake of breath. "I wouldn't tell you either way!"

"Didn't you ever share a bath in London ?" he asked her in that annoying sarcastic voice of his.

"No." she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh," Hikaru said as if he finally understood. "So this must feel very evasive to you. "

"You know it does!"

"Are you a virgin?" 

Molly stumbled for words, "Wh-what?" she gasped in English. 

"Are you a virgin?" he repeated.

"I'm not telling you that!" Molly cried, her face as red as a tomato. She couldn't take it any more, she had to get out. She moved towards the end of the tub, staring forlornly at the dressing gown at the other end of the room. 

Suddenly the water around her moved as Hikaru smoothly climbed out of the tub. Molly averted her eyes again and took her original seat. 

With no sign of embarrassment Hikaru strode across the bathroom. Molly looked at him briefly to see what he was doing but instead she got a good view of his firm, smooth rear. He took a towel that was rolled out on a bench and wrapped it around his hips. Then, wordlessly he looked at Molly and smirked. In one gracious sweep her swiped her dressing gown and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've been working over time and didn't have much time to myself.  
> Please leave a comment :)


	10. The Fashion Police

Molly woke with a start as light poured into her room. It made her stings so she pulled the duvet over her head and groaned.

Her mother walked over to the bed and tore the duvet away from her. “Molly get up, the seamstress will be here soon.”

Not registering the words Molly crawled into the foetal position and shivered. “I don't feel well.” She whined, burying her head into her pillow. In truth, she felt awful. She was cold despite it being a hot, sunny day in August. Her head was full of cotton wool which made it ache and feel heavy. Her entire nose was blocked so she could only breathe through her mouth. Worse that that it was seven in the morning!

“Leave me alone,” the teenager grumbled, silently cursing her mother. After all it was her fault for leaving her standing in the rain. But Elizabeth had a way of ignoring other peoples gripes.

“You can rest later. Now get up and get washed.” The mother ordered, pulling out clothes for her daughter to wear.

With great effort, Molly dragged herself from bed and stumbled into the shower. She discarded her pyjamas and let them fall on the bathroom floor. The water heated up quickly and she felt a little better but her sinuses were well and truly blocked. As soon as she stepped out of the shower she felt cold and began to shiver and sneeze. She took a large amount of tissue paper and carried it with her back into the bedroom where her mum was waiting. 

All at once Elizabeth insisted on helping the girl dress, knowing she'd be too slow. She had picked out a yellow dress with spaghetti straps and pumps to match. Molly hated that dress. When her mother tried to drag her out Molly quickly grabbed the first cardigan she could get her hands. Even with it on she still felt a chill of her legs. 

Molly had to skip breakfast and wait in a spare bedroom for the seamstress to arrive, sneezing over and over. Ren, bless her, arrived before them with a tray of sandwiches, tea and medicine. Molly wasn't sure how she did it but Ren seemed to know exactly what was wrong and what was needed at any time. She suspected the housekeeper had a network of spies throughout the house staff, but thus far had no evidence. Maybe Ren was a member of the Yakuza.

“Thank you Ren-Sama.” Molly said, consuming the medicine as quickly as possible. The girl devoured the sandwiches and glugged down the tea greedily, nearly pouring it over herself. Her mother would have a fit if she stained her pretty dress. She blew her nose just as her mother entered the room, along with several seamstress.

Ren got to her feet so Molly followed her example. In a blue her mother introduced Molly and Ren to the head seamstress. Within five minutes Elizabeth was in her wedding dress, trying it one for size and discussing some alterations with the head seamstress. The woman was clearly a renowned fashion designer. She wore modern clothing and had her hair pulled up into an immaculate bun. Her troupe of helpers fussed over Elizabeth, making notes and pinning bit here and there.

Ren sat patiently, watching with a pleasant smile on her face. Molly, however, fidgeted and sniffled. Constantly wiping her nose and zoning out of the intense discussion. It carried on like this for a very boring forty-five minutes. 

When Elizabeth was finally satisfied, she ordered Molly to her feet. The troupe of fashion fiends pulled out several rails of dress. They had all be organised well. There was a rail of long kimonos, short kimonos, one for long dresses and another for short, knee length dress. They had been organised in sleeve length and each item was kept in a special dress cover. 

“First lets try the kimonos.” Elizabeth requested. Molly's eyes widen momentarily but she caved in, knowing it was pointless to fight her mother. Giving in, Molly allowed them all to undress her and dress her. She simply stood with her arms out straight. 

It soon became clear that not only did kimono's take a long time to put on, they weren't easy to move in. Neither did they suit Molly. It really was a case of 'mutton dressed as lamb.' She was just too western. Her skin was pale, her hair was blonde and messy and it just looked wrong. But still they persisted, hell bent on giving Molly that 'Japanese flare.' All the while Molly tried to control her sneezing and snivelling. The last thing she wanted was to ruin a beautiful, silk, expensive kimono.

When Molly had tried on nearly every single kimono they then moved on to the more western style dresses. The teenager was not opposed to wearing dress or skirts, but she detested anything that was pink or frilly. 

Her irritation had now kicked in and she was fed up of the parade. So when they pulled out any dress she didn't like she either shook her head or sniffled out a firm negative. Considering all that her mother had put her through Elizabeth lost her patience pretty quickly.

“Then what do you want to where?” Her mother demanded from her difficult daughter. 

Molly stomped over to one of the rails, trying not to trip over a long dress. She pulled out a brown, black and cream [dress](https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/433471532861816462/). The bodice was lace and black with short sleeves and the skirt was cream with brown tulle over it. It almost looked vintage. Molly tried it on and found that it fit perfectly, flattering her small waist. “Ah,” Ren admired, speaking for the first time. “Beautiful.”

The girl couldn't help but blush. One of the seamstresses moved behind her and placed a black, gold and orange [obi](https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/375276581427476518/) around her waist. It really completed the outfit and added that Japanese flare they had been reaching for. They then promptly found matching, black high heels.

Elizabeth got to her feet. Molly looked at her mother and was shocked to see her eyes welling up. “You look beautiful darling.”

\---

She was allowed to leave as Elizabeth settled the invoice with the fashion police. She immediately changed into a pair of warm jeans, t-shirt and hoodie and crawled into bed. She was thankful they're home was out in the countryside; it was quiet and peaceful even during the day. She settled under the covers and relaxed, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and her blocked nose. Just as she was nodding off someone barged into her room and pulled the covers away, again.

“What are you doing?” Her mother asked, her voice reaching a high pitched level. “The hairdresser and make-up artist is here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, been suffering from writers block.  
> Please share your thoughts and ideas! XD I need some help!


	11. Family Part I

"Molly-San! Molly-San!" a voice called from outside her bedroom. "You're mother is asking for you."

Molly sighed. All week her mother had been fretting, panicking and pestering everyone in the household. Molly especially.

Still in her dressing gown she wandered over to the room her mother was getting ready. She yawned as she crossed the house. It was 8am and the ceremony wasn't until noon. Why anyone needed four hours to get ready she'll never know. When Molly entered the spare bedroom a large table awaited her, full of food for breakfast. She then spotted the extra people at the table.

"Granny! Grandpa!" Molly called, suddenly feeling the happiest she ever felt since she moved to Japan. She ran over and hugged them tightly, hoping they'd never go away.

"Hello Pumpkin." Her Grandpa said sweetly.

"I thought the doctor said you weren't to travel." Molly asked him, speaking with ease in her mother tongue. 

The man huffed. "I won't listen to a word that quack says." He said proudly, his white moustache twitching as he spoke. 

Her grandmother rolled her eyes. "We weren't going to miss the wedding for anything." she explained softly. 

Molly was beaming. Her family was small but she loved them very much. Her Grandpa was an unshakeable man. He was a commander in the navy; nothing shocked him, nothing made him cry and although he had a short temper his wife kept him in check. She was the opposite of him; warm, emotional, kindhearted and empathetic. They made an amazing couple. 

Beaming, Elizabeth motioned them towards the breakfast table. As English tea was served and cereal a were passed around Granny Appleton began to explain they're journey. "Dashooky arranged us to come over, even had a limousine pick us up." she cooed. "He really is a lovely man."

"It's Daisuki, mum." Elizabeth corrected.

Granny waved her hands in the air. "I'll never be able to pronounce these names. What's his son called?"

"Hikaru. "

"Hi-ka-roo." The woman tested. "Are you two getting a long alright, Molly?"

"Hikaru is a bit of a dickhead," Molly answered bluntly. But Kaoru is pretty cool, Molly thought to herself. 

"Molly!" Elizabeth barked.

Did she really think that did anything?

"Ah well." Granny Appleton put her hands in the air. "Siblings always fight, it's the same in every family."

Grandpa Appleton waved his fork at his grand daughter. "Don't give him any ground Molly." He ordered. 

"I won't Grandpa."

\---

After breakfast everyone was shooed off and told to get their wedding frocks on. Molly's grandparents went to their guest bedroom and began to get ready. Molly and her mother showered, washed their hair and sat back and relaxed as the hair stylist and makeup artist did their work. 

Elizabeth's hair was pulled up into a neat, curled up do with fresh cherry blossoms neatly tucked into her hair. Her make-up was then applied. It was a natural look with a shimmery gold eye shadow and pale pink blush. 

Molly's hair and make-up was similar. Her blonde hair was brushed into a flawless, ballerina bun with curled bangs. Her make-up was a lot like her mothers, except for extra eye liner. The time flew by and soon guests were arriving. With help from one of the maids, Molly got into her bridesmaid dress. The maid tied the obi around her waist. 

Her mother stood in a satin dressing gown, looking glamorous even before she was fully dressed. "Molly, you should go down and greet the guests," she instructed, leaning down to put on some jewellery. "But gods sake, be on your best behaviour. Some of the guests come from Daisuki's company."

"Yes mum," Molly replied calmly before leaving the room. But instead of heading downstairs where the guests were gathering she walked down the hall to the master bedroom. 

Her mother's bedroom...oh and Daisuki's too but she tried not to focus on that.

She tiptoed towards the door and held her ear against it. She couldn't hear anything. Tentatively she knocked. No answer. 

Slowly she kept into the bedroom and looked around. Definitely no one about. Like a cat she investigated the room, desperately looking for Elizabeth's handbag. It was one she used everyday, a brown Gucci bag. Frustrated Molly got on her hands and knees, looking under the bed and sofa for the damn thing.

"Molly-chan, what are you doing?"

Wide eyed she peered behind her and saw Daisuki looking down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh..er..." she hesitated, deciding she'd sound more confident in her mother tongue. "Mum asked me to get her handbag."

"Ah, so desu." He exhaled. Molly realised that the twins probably ran circles around him; he was incredibly gullable.

With a smile he walked over to the large vanity table and picked up the Gucci bag that had been there the entire time.

"Oh. Haha...silly me." Molly said awkwardly. "Well, I best give this to mum...like she asked." The girl lied as she tried to sneak out whilst Daisuki was busy putting on some cufflinks. 

"Molly, wait."

She did so, watching him sit down on the sofa. He patted the seat next to him, beckoning the tense girl to join him. Still holding onto the bag she sat down next to him, suddenly realising it was the first time the two of them had been alone in a room together. 

With a sigh Daisuki took Molly's hand. "I know it has been hard for you, moving here away from your friends and family. Life has not been easy for you; you never even knew your father."

Molly looked down at the floor, finding the conversation uncomfortable. 

"Family is everything. And I hope in time you will feel a part of this family, and perhaps...see me as your father." He said softly, pulling out a long, leather box. It had a red bow wrapped around it. He handed it to Molly. 

Slowly she opened it, feeling a lump in her chest. Inside was a beautiful hair pin. A kazanshi. It was silver with intricate carvings of cranes and flowers, with dangling pieces called bira-bria. It was clearly an antique, it must have cost a lot. Molly had never owned anything so nice.

"It's beautiful." Molly said quietly, a little overwhelmed by the generosity. 

Deftly, Daisuki took the hairpin and placed in securely in Molly's hair.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She got up to leave, still holding the bag. When she reached the doorway she stopped and turned to him. "I have to ask...why didn't you tell me about Kaoru?"

Surprise flickered across his face for a moment, before he gained control of himself. "It was too painful."

Molly nodded and walked down the hall. Quickly she dipped her hand into the expensive handbag and pulled her mother's car keys. Then having no need for the handbag any more Molly threw it into one of the guest rooms she passed, not even checking to see if anyone was inside.

She then hurried down the hall and rushed down the grand staircase, panicking as the grandfather clock began to chime it's 11.30 tune. Damn, bugger and crap. That left her only half an hour before the ceremony. 

As she raced across the hall to where her converse were waiting she heard several cars and people pulling up and arriving just outside. Well, if she continued her sneaky streak she'd be able to pass them by hiding behind the rows of staff waiting to greet the guests.

Crouching down slightly, Molly walked outside and hid behind the staff as she made her way towards the garage. It was then she spotted Hikaru, politely greeting the guests. He looked very smart in a tailored black suit and red tie. 

A limousine pulled up in front of him, sleek and shiny. Five teenagers climbed out of it, all around Molly's age, The first was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He was followed by an intelligent looking guy with typical Japanese looks and thin rimmed glasses. Next was a girl, probably Molly's age, she had short brown hair and was quite petite. Last was an impossibly tall boy with a very small, but cute looking blonde child sitting on his shoulders - wait, was that a child?

"Feast your eyes gentlemen! Today we get to witness true love!" the blue eyed lad said, waving his hands around like he was a Shakespearian actor. "Where two people from opposite sides of world become married."

Hikaru looked horrified. “WHAT are you doing here?”

The group stopped and stared at him. “We're here for the wedding of course.” The blonde boy said, a little shaken by the outburst.

“You weren't invited.” Hikaru said through gritted teeth.

The smart looking one smiled. “Actually we were.” He said, holding out an invitation written to 'The Ouran High School Host Club.'

“This is history in the making! You didn't think we'd miss such a special day did you?” The blonde boy exclaimed very enthusiastically. 

"It is pretty special, " the girl said "that two people from totally different cultures fell in love. But I'm not sure its a historical event..."

"Whatever you say..." Hikaru said sarcastically. 

"Whose that? " the girl asked suddenly, looking in Molly's direction. 

Molly panicked and hid behind a row of tall bamboo but it was too late. A hand appeared in front of her. Peering up she saw the handsome blonde boy smiling at her, offering her his hand. Dazed she took it finding it soft and warm. "There's no need to be shy," he said kindly. He tugged her out if the bushes and presented her to his friends. "Hikaru, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Hikaru sighed, "This is Molly Appleton, Molly this is Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Mori Morinozuka and Honey Haninozuka," he replied in a bored sort of tone.

Striding towards the group Tamaki held out his arms and took a pose. "But you may also know us as the infamous Ouran Host Club!"

Molly stared at them blankly. "I have no idea what that is."

Tamaki looked visibly disheartened, but no one seemed to take any notice of him.

"Molly Appleton?" Haruhi repeated. 

"Then you must be the daughter of the bride." Kyoya said.

"Wow!" Honey cried out. "Then soon you'll be Hikaru and Kaoru's sister!"

"Well, step sister." Kyoya corrected.

Molly stood and stared at the strange group, trying to remember their names and her manners at the same time. She gathered that they must have been friends of the twins, but that was about all she could figure out.

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Suddenly the group went silent. 

Hikaru looked down at the ground, taking a long moment to answer. "He's not here,"

Molly jumped suddenly and dashed off after saying "I gotta go," leaving the host club to watch her run off in her bridesmaid dress and converse. 

"That's weird..." Tamaki said, scratching his head. "Maybe she has cold feet,"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the stupidity of the comment. "I doubt it."

The group were ushered into the large garden where the ceremony took place. Mere moments later Kyoya turned at the sound of a car engine zooming out of the manor. He got a brief glimpse at the driver inside the vintage, Italian car. Her blonde hair stood out like a beacon. 

\---

"Bollocks. Bollocks. Bollocks!" Molly cursed over and over looking desperately between her watch and the rode. She had twenty minutes to complete her mission and she could barely read the road signs. At least the drivers in Japan drove on the same side of the rode as England. 

Her heart was thumping in her chest but to be completely honest, she was having all the fun in the world. She was a petrol head. She loved cars, she loved driving and she loved driving fast.

She knew that her mum would go berserk like Wolverine when she found out but she didn't care. What would she do anyway, ground her? It's not like she had any friends to see. 

As she approached Kyoto she decided to slow to the city speed limits, knowing she could make up time on the maid roads and the country roads.

Molly relied on her memory to locate the flower shop she worked at. It didn't take long. She screeched to a sudden halt in front of the store where Kaoru was waiting, holding his suit and shoes. She leant over the seat and unlatched the lock on the passenger door. Without even greeting each other Kaoru jumped in. Molly didn't even wait for him to do up his seat belt before slamming her foot on the pedal. 

"You're late you know." Kaoru pointed out bluntly, pulling off his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't get away!"Molly explained, her eyes fixated on the road. 

"We'll never make it in time!" 

Molly' flashed a devious grin. "Yes we will, " Suddenly she pushed the mini into its fifth gear and revelled as the engine brought the car to its top speed.

Whilst she was enjoying the thrill of speed and independence Kaoru got dressed as quickly as he could in the small space, acutely aware of the ridiculous speed she was pushing the car too.

It had all been her idea of course. The week before they met again during her lunch break and she eagerly told him her plan to bring him to the wedding. All he had to do was meet her with his suit prepared. That wasn't hard, but if had been difficult to not look suspicious around his mother. Of course she had been in a foul mood all week, no doubt because of wedding. When she found out he would be in a world of trouble. But it would be worth it, just to see Hikaru. 

Soon they were out of the city and racing down the main road. Molly skilfully weaved between the cars. Kaoru had to admire her determination, but he couldn't help feel a sense of fear when he saw the wild look in her pretty blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you slow down a little?" he asked gripping onto his seat.

"There's a reason why this is one of the best racing cars of its time." Molly explained proudly. 

Soon they were on the country road and it was smooth sailing from there. The mini rounded the bends perfectly. In a matter of moments they were bounding up the driveway, startling a flock of birds from the trees. 

Molly stopped the car and they both jumped out, running to the garden. As they ran along the patio they saw Hikaru and Daisuki pacing back and forth. Hikaru spotted them first. 

"Kaoru!" he cried with pure joy in his voice. He ran straight towards him and pulled him into a passionate embrace. They began to mumble to each other in voices too low for Molly to catch. 

Daisuki walked over smiling from ear to ear. "How did you get here?" he asked his son after releasing him from a firm hug.

Kaoru smiled. He looked at Molly with great fondness and opened his mouth to talk.

"MOLLY-SAN!" a voice cried from the house.

The girl whined. “Oh gimme a break!” She groaned under her breathe before running towards the maid calling for her. 

She entered the house and found her mother, fully dressed in her wedding outfit. She was immediately bombarded with questions. 

“Where have you been? What happened to your hair? Where are your shoes?” Her mother pounded her as the house maids fussed over the teenager, making sure she looked immaculate.

“Here are her shoes.” Ren said calmly, producing the girls new high heels. With a sly wink she discreetly took the car keys from Molly's hand. How the hell did she know?

“By jove! There's two of them!” Grandpa said suddenly, peaking through the curtains. Molly hadn't even noticed he was there.

“Two of what?” Elizabeth asked, looking through the window herself. She gasped. “That must be Kaoru.”

“What?” Grandpa Appleton asked, thoroughly confused.

“Kaoru and Hikaru are twins, Grandpa.” Molly explained. Everyone looked at her. The girl shrank under their gaze. “I'm sorry mum, but I took the mini and I brought Kaoru here.”

Elizabeth stared at her daughter with a mixture of admiration and disprovable. “You know it's illegal for you to drive here?”

The girl nodded, accepting responsibility. “I know. But I thought it was the right thing to do.”

Her mother smiled, deciding to give her daughter some admiration. She pulled Molly into a motherly embrace, “I'm so proud of you.” 

The two enjoyed the moment, oblivious to the people around them.

“It's time,” One of the ushers muttered, just as music began to play in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorah! The twins are reunited!  
> As usual please read and comment :)


	12. Family Part II

Beautiful, classical music began to play in the garden. As one the guests stood, facing the direction of the aisle. Molly felt her pulse quicken as she walked down the aisle. A see=a of unfamiliar faces followed her down, all the while she focused on not falling over in her heals. And not looking at the floor. 

Molly could feel the eyes of strangers on her, possibly criticizing her dress, her blonde hair and her western looks. Maybe even her posture. As she approached the the end she saw the Ouran host club smiling at her from the right. She did not like being the centre of attention. With bouquet in hand she walked towards the priest at the end and stood to his left. When she looked across she saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing up straight next to their father. Daisuki and Kaoru had bright smiles on their faces. But Hikaru had a peculiar look on his, like he didn't want to be there but was trying his best to seem like he did.

No pleasing some people, Molly thought to herself. 

Shortly after the bride began to descend down the aisle, Grandpa Appleton escorting her. Molly thought she heard the odd gasp and awe, but she couldn't be certain. Truthfully, her mother looked beautiful. And it wasn't because of the ridiculously expensive dress, the artistic make up or the perfected hair. It was because she was happy. Finally happy.

At last she had found some peace and love. It was her wedding day! And next to the day Molly was born it was the happiest day of her life. Her stunning blue eyes sparkled and she had the biggest grin on her face as Grandpa Appleton gave her away.

Elizabeth turned and gave her large bouquet to her daughter. Grandpa Appleton took a seat beside Granny Appleton. They both had tears in their eyes. 

The ceremony began, spoken in English. Molly glanced around at the guests. No one seemed bored or confused. Perhaps they all spoke English? 

The ceremony was short and sweet. More time for partying, Molly thought to herself. I wonder if I can drink any alcohol. She wondered, realising that only wine, sake and champagne would be served. No Jaeger bombs or tequila shots.

When the ceremony finished Molly followed behind the bride and groom as they walked down the aisle, arm in arm. As she focused on not tripping over she was followed by Hikaru and Kaoru, walking just a few steps behind her.

As the newly weds guided everyone to the marquee the guests began to follow in an orderly fashion. Most of the men were in suits where as most of the women wore kimonos of varying colour and pattern. As Molly sat down at the head table next to her mother she couldn't help but admire the sea of colour. 

Chatter began to fill the marquee as drinks were poured. When Molly was offered a drink she decided to try sake for a change. A tiny glass was poured for her so out of habit she downed it in one gulp. The waiter blanched, shocked by the action. Molly pulled a face briefly then nodded, enjoying the sweet taste. The waiter looked around for help wondering if he should be giving the minor so much sake. Nervously he poured another glass before the bottle was swiped from his hand by Molly herself. Someone called for him then, leaving him little choice but to leave the young girl with the large bottle. 

Shortly the meal started with a huge collection of dishes. Molly didn't recognise half of them. There was a lot of rice with different colours and seasoning, a choice of soup and a huge collection of sushi amongst other things. Molly decided to be brave and try a bit of everything. Some things she liked, others she didn't, but she was really holding out for the pudding and wedding cake. 

Between courses there was a substantial break as Elizabeth and Daisuki visited each table. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru stand and walk over to their friends table. Seeing the opportunity she got to her unsteady feet and made her way to the bar. Luckily the bar man had been pulled away to serve drinks, leaving the collection of alcohol unattended. Briefly looking around Molly crouched behind the bar and began to rummage around. 

"Yes!" Molly cried, finding a full bottle of tequila. She carefully slipped it into the pretty clutch bag she had but found that it stuck out. Sneakily she swiped a napkin and covered the bag. Then, smoothly as possible she glided from out of the bar, just as people began to return to their seats for desert. Casually Molly walked back to her seat and hid the stolen alcohol under the table. 

As soon as everyone was seated pudding was served and the bride and groom cut the wedding cake. As soon as the course arrived at the table Hikaru and Molly dove in.

"This better be fruit cake," Hikaru said grumpily, taking a large slice of cake. 

Molly grabbed one of equal size, hoping it was chocolate. As it turn out, it was both. It was like a marble cake, a chocolate and fruit mixture swirling in the middle and creating an interesting pattern. Molly looked at her parents who smiled at her knowingly. 

Shrugging it off she polished off the cake. She then had some mochi, purin and green tea ice cream. As she was finishing some ice cream her eyes happened to land on the 'Ouran' table where there was a mountain of sweets and deserts in front of the smallest person there.

"Kaoru," Molly called out to him from across the table. "You're friend with the desserts, how old is he?"

"That's Honey and he's a senior at Ouran." Kaoru answered, making Molly's eyes bulge.

A senior? That meant he was at least two years older than herself. But he was tiny! 

Back at the Ouran table the host also began pondering over the new addition to the Hitachin family. 

"She's a little peculiar, isn't she?" Tamaki said, his eyes studying the British girl.

"Indeed," Kyoya replied, showing no hint of emotion. "She seems to like Sake an awful lot."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, thinking that they were coming to conclusions about the girl all too quickly. 

"Well she just finished her third bottle of sake." Kyoya said bluntly. 

Everyone around the table gasped and sat still for a moment. Haruhi and Tamaki turned slowly in their seats to inspect the girl. She didn't seem drunk, but had a cheerful, glazed look about her. 

"I heard that the English drank a lot, but this is ridiculous!" Tamaki said, unable to believe his eyes.

"I think she's super cute!" Honey cried out, swallowing a large piece of cake.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I imagine she'll be very popular with the boys at Ouran. She might even seem exotic." Kyoya added thoughtfully. 

Tamaki suddenly sat up, alarm bells ringing in his wild imagination. "Boys?" he peeped, looking at Kyoya. "You're right, Kyoya. The boys at school will be all over her, teaching her naughty things and destroying her innocence!" Tamaki suddenly cried, panic stricken. 

Haruhi frowned at him. "I'm not sure that's what Kyoya meant..." but her words fell on deaf ears as Tamaki continued his ramblings. 

"She's lost and alone in a foreign country. We must teach her the ways of Japan and preserve her innocence!" Tamaki decided, slamming a fist into his other hand. 

"Looks like we'll have another addition to the family," Kyoya said with a sly smile. 

Haruhi turned to him, her frown deepening. "Don't encourage him."

"That's settled then!" Tamaki announced, jumping to his feet. "Molly-chan will become a member of the Ouran host club!"

"Yay!" Honey cried out sweetly. 

Shortly after that momentous decision the bride and groom got up to have their first dance. Everyone turned their attention to the newly weds as they elegantly glided across the dance floor. They were good dancers, both receiving classical dance training. Daisuki led the dance as Elizabeth's wedding dress swept across the floor in an ever so elegant way. 

Molly stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching as other couples began to join them and dance in time. Romance was in the air. Even Granny and Grandpa Appleton danced.

Molly felt a tap of her shoulder. She turned, wobbling slightly, and saw Kaoru smiling at her. Silently he offered his arm, asking her to dance. If it hadn't been for the large amount of sake she consumed, she might have refused. But it left her with a happy buzz so she accepted. 

Kaoru guided her to the dance floor and led her into a smooth waltz. Although Molly had a good sense of rhythm, she hadn't danced formally before and so tripped a couple times, even stepped on his foot. But they simply laughed as Kaoru helped her find the rhythm, one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand up. 

Towards the back of the marquee Hikaru watched silently, an unreadable expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've very sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out, and that it's not my best.  
> Firstly, I've been working a lot over overtime so I haven't had much chance to do anything.  
> Secondly, my brain is addled with X-Men fantasies right now, (I'm also writing an X-Men fiction but have two other story lines floating around my foggy brain) so I'm struggling to find inspiration and motivation for Ouran.  
> That being said I'm 'umming' and 'uhring' about whether to continue this fic. Truthfully, hearing comments from people keeps me motivated so if you want me to continue this fic, or you have some ideas please oh please get in touch. I really don't want to leave this unfinished but its starting to feel like a chore.  
> Just want to say thanks to Lyssieaaa again for keeping in touch and letting me know she's enjoying it :)


End file.
